The committee on Problems of Drug Dependence will hold its 51st Scientific Meeting in Keystone, CO. June 19 through June 22, 1989. there will be three days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations and poster sessions as well as a number of outstanding timely symposia. The proposed symposia and the persons to be invited to organize them are as follows: "Phencylidine Basic and Clinical Pharmacology" - Edward French, "chronic Pain States: Clinical and Preclinical Perspectives" - Alan Cowan and Frank Porreca, "Drugs in the Workplace" - Donald McMillan, "Cocaine: Neurochemistry and Pharmacology" - James Smith, "Behavioral Methods for Predicting Abuse Potential of Drugs" - Joseph Brady, "Clinical Evaluation of Psychoactive Drugs" - Marion Fishman, "Functions of Opioid Systems" - Martin Adler and Thomas Burks, "Outcomes of Treatment Programs for Opioids, Cocaine and Alcohol" _ Mary Jean Kreek. Plenary and award lectures as well as satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program. the proceedings will be published. These proceedings continue to be valuable compendium of the important work in all aspects of drug abuse research.